


Fate

by CherryAndPopps



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Simon Snow, Body Swap AU, Canon Gay Relationship, Emo Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Gay, Kisses, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Sad Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAndPopps/pseuds/CherryAndPopps
Summary: When Simon was young, he lived in a world filled with Normals. The funny thing about Normals though, is that they have a strange magic around them too. Simon grew up knowing that someday, he would wake up in the body of the person he was destined to be with forever, but destiny doesn’t always play by the rules and neither does fate.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the people who know me in real life and keep trying to find my fanficiton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+people+who+know+me+in+real+life+and+keep+trying+to+find+my+fanficiton).



> Disclaimer: We do not own nor claim to own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They are all owned by Rainbow Rowell.  
> -Cherry 
> 
> Pop: just don’t do the disclaimer, they can’t sue all of us.

When Simon was young, he lived in a world filled with Normals. The funny thing about Normals though, is that they have a strange magic around them too. Simon grew up knowing that someday, he would wake up in the body of the person he was destined to be with forever.  
\--------  
Simon Snow rested his head in Penny's lap while they sat in the grass outside of the football pitch. The whole reason that he wanted to come here was to simultaneously hang out with Penny, and also keep an eye on Baz. It seemed though that practice was cancelled because they hadn’t seen anyone for over an hour, and when Simon suggested that they move to a more Baz-specific location Penny hit him upside the head and told him that she stopped helping Simon stalk Baz during 5th year. Simon stifled a yawn and checked his wristwatch (something that Penny gave him during his 6th year). It was currently 7:45 and he was bored out of his mind. They finished dinner a while ago, and now Simon didn’t have anything to look forward to until tomorrow morning for breakfast. Simon felt Penny absentmindedly weave her fingers through his tangled hair, no doubt making it a frizzy mess, but he didn’t care. It was nice being able to be bored sometimes, better than being sent off on a mission from the Mage, or being frustrated to tears. Just him and Penny - sitting together in silent conversation was all he could ask for. The peace lasted a good amount of time until Simon heard Penny let out an exasperated sigh, and he knew he was in trouble.

“Simon…” He could hear Penny reaching for words. By the heavy tone of her voice he could tell that she was trying to have a serious conversation with him, so he sat up to meet her eyes. 

“Yeah Pen?” he asks, flattening out his hair. 

“I know you and I have never really talked about your relationship with Agatha,” She tries to continue, but loses steam. For the first time in Penny’s life, she didn’t know how to phrase something.

“Right, because you don’t think we were a good match.” Simon supplied, even if he himself didn’t exactly think it was true. Penny nods her head and continues.

“And I could tell something was up a few days ago. You remember, don’t you? That day Agatha was acting a little _too_ off?” 

Penny’s theory was confirmed when Simon shakes his head no. Simon can see her physically cringe and shut her eyes. She didn’t want to hurt her friend, but if she didn’t bring it up, Agatha never would. So instead she takes a deep breath and lets the words roll off of her tongue. 

“Simon, that day Agatha was acting weird was because she had her soulmate switch. She physically wasn’t even here.” 

Simon stills. He remembers the days when he was a little boy, almost seven years old. He would lay on his hard metal bed at one of the children’s homes, holding out hope that one day soon he would wake up in another person's body, knowing that the body he was in belonged to the person that would love him forever. That’s how it worked, after all. He wanted that; he craved that. That's the reason he held out all those years, just for his soulmate to come and save him, so that they could come and take Simon away from his harsh reality - and it happened. But the person who took him away wasn’t the love of his life, it was the Mage, and now Simon is here, in this moment, shock fading, and staring at Penny. 

“What are you saying? That’s crazy, why is this just happening _now_?” Simon can feel his magic bubbling up to the surface. The panic settling in where the shock had left. 

Penny shrugs, she got that from Simon. “I don’t know, Simon, that’s just how fate works. Listen, I get it if you don’t want to be alone right now, so-” 

“No Pen, I’m fine. I’m just going to sleep it off.” Simon gives Penny a brief and awkward hug, trying to set her mind at ease. He almost loses his balance from how quickly he gets up, but manages to stabilise himself before turning away. Simon doesn’t look back to see the frown on her face as he leaves the field, making his way towards his dorm room. He needs a nap.

 

\----------------Baz----------------

I walk into our room and find Snow lying on his bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. He doesn’t scramble to his feet when he hears me come in as usual - he doesn’t even move. I keep my distance at first, half expecting him to leap up suddenly and accuse me of trying to kill him again - he’s always accusing me of that, and I don’t exactly blame him. After a long moment of me standing in the open doorway, I realise that he’s not getting up anytime soon. Snow just continues gazing blankly at the same spot in the ceiling like he’s trying to burn a hole through it using his magic, although his gaze is so empty and unfocused that I confirm he isn’t even paying attention to me at all. I slam the door shut rather loudly in a final attempt to get a reaction out of him, but still, nothing. A part of me feels almost concerned. I want to make sure he’s alright, but I bury that feeling deep down within me. Snow hates me - I’m supposed to hate him too. I can almost laugh at the thought of him wanting to be my friend, let alone anything else. 

I made this decision a long time ago; If I can’t be his lover, I will be his _worst_ enemy. 

\----------------Simon----------------

I hear Baz come in, but I don’t care. I’m too preoccupied with my own thoughts - which is weird because I’m never thinking. I’m always doing what’s expected of me, like fighting the Humdrum or dating Agatha. (I guess I can see now where never thinking got me.) For some reason though, I can’t push these feelings away. It’s almost like my brain is forcing me to think about it, about how it’s probably bad that I saw this coming. It’s probably bad that I didn’t even notice Agatha was a completely different person that day, and it’s probably _really_ bad that I didn’t exactly care. I mean I did care, but for entirely the wrong reason. I sat there, waiting for it to hit me. The intense grief, the heartbreak, the soul crushing sadness, or maybe even anger. I would take anything, but all I felt after the initial shock was panic. Selfish, _selfish_ panic. It’s selfish because I wasn’t panicking about losing Agatha, I was panicking about losing my future, because what’s the point in trying to stay alive throughout the torture of the Humdrum and the war and trying to save the universe if you know you’re just going to be alone in the end. I won’t have Penny, she’ll be in America with her boyfriend. I won’t have _anyone_. I feel myself drifting off, my eyelids heavy. For once in my life I don’t want to fight. I’m too tired. All I want is someone to live for. 

\----------------Baz----------------

 

Something is definitely wrong with Snow. He seems so...deflated. I’ve been watching him for the past hour in the dark out of habit, watching him battle with his thoughts - which I’ve never seen him do. He doesn’t ever seem to think about anything. Just as i’m shutting my eyes, I hear him mutter something, something so quiet that only someone with hearing like mine would pick up on - something that makes my heart stop.

_“All I want is someone to live for.”_

After about fifteen minutes, when i’m certain he was just sleep talking, I open my eyes that I hadn’t even realized I closed in the first place. A combination of my heightened vision and the moonlight pouring through the gaps of the shutters illuminates his freckles that make up so many constellations across his face like a starmap. I want to reach out and touch him, run my fingers through his hair and spend everyday I can with him. Instead, I let out a defeated sigh. “If only the universe would let me be the person you live for, Snow.” I say under my breath, turning my body to face the wall so I can’t be tortured anymore. 

My life is just one giant shitty consolation prize, isn’t it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you’re enjoying this fanfiction so far, we really put some elbow grease into doing it. Leave a comment telling us how trash this fanfiction is, we would really love it!  
> -Cherry.  
> P.s: do you think Baz is being a tad too creepy? Lemme know so we can fix it.


End file.
